


An Unexpected Reunion

by Okami01



Series: Sylvain B-day Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Canon Compliant, Porn with Feelings, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Felix disappeared after the war much to Sylvain's dismay. Due to unexpected circumstances, they get to see each other again. Prompt - Reunion
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Sylvain B-day Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769794
Kudos: 28





	An Unexpected Reunion

What were anyone's lives around here if not turbulent. The first time Sylvain and the rest of the former Blue Lions class all got together after the five years when the war had started, things had gone as well as they were to be expected.

Which wasn't very well at all. Sylvain was tired. Adrestia was kicking everyone's asses. Dimitri was on a rampage. Which was better than being dead of course but he was so hard to talk to. Ingrid was more serious somehow. Felix was angry. Happy to see Sylvain. Or so Sylvain hoped and thought. Their professor just showed back up after they'd all thought he was dead. Needless to say, it wasn't a class reunion anyone would write about in happy stories. Maybe a tragedy. 

Somehow they'd managed to win the war.   
Sylvain thought things would get better. In many places they did. Not with Felix. Things were never easy with Felix. That was fine. At least he and Sylvain were together. Even if it was the war that was keeping them there. 

Then suddenly things changed. 

" I'm leaving," Felix said. His voice was hollow and so unfamiliar that Sylvain would have barely recognized it had Felix not been speaking directly to him. 

" I can write to you," Sylvain suggested. 

" Don't bother."

Sylvain thought he'd been joking. Or that he hadn't meant it.

Then, without another word, two weeks after the war ended, Sylvain saw Felix ride off alone into the sunset. 

It was horribly cliche. How sad Sylvain had felt. How he felt trapped in the spot next to the window. Running after him? That'd only make things worse. That's what he told himself. Really, Sylvain was a coward.

Felix would come back. That's what they all thought. That's what they told him. Because apparently everyone realized how depressed Sylvain was. Even when he didn't realize it himself. 

They'd learned later after a little digging, that Felix had become a mercenary.   
It suited him. More so then becoming Duke. Just as Margrave didn't suit Sylvain. And being King didn't suit Dimitri. Ingrid was happy as a knight at least. 

At least Sylvain knew vaguely where Felix was.   
That he was alive polishing his sword and fighting for a living. 

__

There had never been a man happier with bandits invading his territory.   
One of the maids thought he'd been poisoned. That he'd lost his mind.   
" No, no. It's nothing like that," Sylvain reassured. " We're gonna need some mercenaries though."

If it wouldn't have been so crazy. If Sylvain had thought about it sooner he would have hired some bandits to attack his territory himself. 

It didn't take Felix and the mercenaries long to dispatch the bandits. 

It didn't take Felix long to start leaving. 

" Felix," Sylvain called riding on his horse. Like what he should have done two years ago. 

The wagon stopped. Some of the mercenaries cursed. 

Felix didn't say anything. Not anything that Sylvain could hear anyway. 

" Felix," Sylvain repeated. " I'm not moving from this spot until you get out of there and talk to me."

There was some grumbling. The next thing either of them knew, Felix was getting shoved out of the wagon. He looks almost the same. Tired and angry. Well more tired and angrier then he was during the war somehow.

" I don't want to talk to you." Felix finally said. Not quite looking at Sylvain. Sylvain is afraid that none of this is real. He forces himself to speak.

" Well, I want to talk to you."  
Felix rolls his eyes.

" We don't have time to stand around and-"

" I'll pay all of you double if you come back and spend the night with me, Fe." 

Felix's eyes go wide. " Sylvain," he hisses. And then in an only slightly calmer voice, he says. " I don't care about the money."

One of the mercenaries, a tired-looking shaggy-haired man pushes Felix further away. " Well, we do. Go. ...Easiest coin we've ever made."

Felix stomps over. He goes. 

Sylvain goes to help him get on the horse. 

" I don't need your help," Felix says. 

Sylvain sighs. They ride for a while. 

Suddenly, Felix tries to pull on the reins. 

They almost crash into a tree. " Ah, are you trying to kill me… Aww, Fe after you just saved my territory." Sylvain laughs a little, even though his horse snorts angrily. 

" This is far enough. You want to talk. Do so."

" Yeah. It's been years and you just disappeared"

" I told you I was leaving."

" Yeah but-"

" Anyway. I don't want to talk to you. I have to get back to work."

" I can pay you."

"I'm not some money-grubbing whore, Sylvain."

" I know that." Or at least he hopes that's true.   
Sylvain sighs. "Felix, Look, let's just go back to the house and eat something. What do I even have this estate for if I can't throw some money around for my friends."

" I don't want to go back there." 

Sylvain can't blame him. " Neither do I…" 

" No… I never wanted to. I couldn't… after my Father died… After Dimitri became king- I- Everyone is different. Everyone changed. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't stay with you. Even though I-"   
He cuts himself off.

Sylvain has to turn around. He realizes how stupid it is to have a serious conversation with someone on horseback, staring off into the woods. 

Maybe Felix can talk better when Sylvain isn't looking at him. But he sounds like he's crying. 

He is a little.   
This close, Sylvain can see tears in his eyes threatening to fall. He's just as handsome. Even with dried blood on his clothes that he hasn't quite been able to clean up yet. His hair is shorter now. His jawline is even harder and clenched tight. He's shaking. 

Felix looks down at the ground. Blinks profusely. " I… Shit. Sylvain, I'm so sorry. It was painful and I hated it so I ran. I shouldn't have run."

" I should have chased you."

" I wanted-" Felix grinds his teeth. " Whatever. I'm stuck with you…. For the night anyway." He blushes, presumably from the implications. 

Sylvain desperately wants to tease Felix. He wants to wipe his tears away. Hold him. Hug him. Kiss him. More than anything else. Just make sure he's eaten and is somewhere safe. He knows Felix can take care of himself and saying those things would only make it worse. He doesn't want to make things any worse.

" You make it sound so ominous," he allows himself to say with a little laugh. 

Felix pushes Sylvain in the chest and he's suddenly grateful for all those riding lessons that he doesn't fall off. " Just get the horse moving."

The maids don't say anything. Neither does Sylvain aside from the usual smile and that everything is ok. 

Felix rolls his eyes. " They're all used to your nonsense then?"

"Is that what you are?" He smiles.

Felix looks away. " Do you want some food? Anything in particular?"

" Whatever is fine. Something quick."

Sylvain frowns at his friends' lack of care in what he eats. Though he supposes that life is hard as a mercenary. 

He asks his chief to make something quick. And it takes everything in him to make his next question not sound sexual. 

" Do you want to take a bath? We have clothes."

It's either sexual or stupid. Apparently, those are the only options.

Felix frowns. " You don't have to give me anything."

" Well yeah, but you may as well… Your clothes have blood on them and you may not care… I can have them washed and then you won't have to take the other clothes.".

"Fine," Felix thankfully agrees after a minute. " Thanks."

Sylvain smiles. He really can't help it. Felix looks at the floor. Doesn't look around too much, presumably because he doesn't want to accidentally see something that triggers bad memories.

At the risk of him leaving again, Sylvain says. " You know, you don't have to stay here if you don't want to."

" If I hadn't wanted to… I would have pushed you down into a puddle and left."

" Yikes, so harsh."

"Most people who attempt to kidnap me, I'd stab them."

" Have you been kidnapped before?"

" Well… hypothetically."

The relief that Sylvain feels is ridiculous. 

" I can take care of myself." 

" I know… They say that a handsome lone mercenary skilled with a sword and terrifying to face. Cuts down his enemies one after another. Other mercenaries were so bewildered and impressed that they joined his band."

" Did you… start these rumors?"  
Sylvain smiles.  
" I'm not able to confirm or deny such baseless claims. 

Felix sighs but Sylvain can see a smile tugging at his lip. 

"While I'm irritated that you cannot handle a group of bandits on your own… I'm going to take a bath."

" If routing a group of bandits is what it takes for you to come over here… I would have done it barehanded."

Felix groans, turns around and starts to walk away.  
It takes everything in Sylvain not to ask to join him or something of that nature. 

It's stupid, but the thought of Felix next door naked really does something to him. Does he have any new scars? Angry bruises. He wants to hurt whoever hurt Felix. He almost wants to hurt the mercenaries who most likely get to see him bathe all the time. 

Felix is quick. Never one to linger too long, it seems. He comes out of the bath with his hair down and a loose white cotton shirt that's slightly unbuttoned. If Sylvain stares, he can see Felix's muscle. A scar from some weapon that is near his neck that looks new. 

Sylvain tries not to stare. 

" It's big," Felix says. Disgusted. And it's only when he tugs at one of the sleeves that Sylvain realizes he's talking about the shirt and not his… well, whatever the situation is that's going in his pants. Sylvain's grateful to be sitting down. To be wearing dark pants.

He breathes. It really shouldn't be this hard to get himself under control. 

Felix sits down. Glances at Sylvain when he doesn't think he's looking. Opens up the Silver tray and takes a bite of egg.

He swallows. Sylvain shivers. 

" You're growing a beard."

Sylvain runs his chin. " Yeah. Do you like it?"He smiles. 

" It's fine," Felix says in the same even and distant voice. But he smiles and looks away. 

" If… if you have something else you want to say then say it."

He continues eating. 

Sylvain doesn't know what he should say. He's thought about it. Wrote letters. Had dreams. Some of them sad and some of them explicit.

He takes a breath. Something needs to be said.   
" I know that I can't force you to stay. It sucks what happened before… and that's putting it lightly. No. It was horrific. I'm glad you survived. But if it's something you don't want to face then you shouldn't have to. I just… Felix… write to me sometimes, please? If I know that you're safe out there. If I can hear from you sometimes. Not worry that you're out there in pain. Or dead." 

Felix stands up so suddenly that the whole table shakes.   
" Woah, Fe I'm-"

" No. shut up," Felix says as he walks towards him. Before Sylvain can say or do anything else. He's on the ground and Felix is on top of him. He winces. Felix's thighs hold onto Sylvain's torso. He doesn't have on his boots. Sylvain misses the boots.

Felix is so rough and Sylvain doesn't know why he'd expect anything less. Felix's mouth is on his. His kiss is warm, biting. Everything Sylvain's ever dreamed of.

Sylvain would think he is dreaming if it weren't for how fast his heart is racing. How the fall hurt his back. Felix's very real weight on his. His partially wet hair on his neck. The smell of Almyran pine needles, steel, blood, and Sylvain's bath soap. 

" When I found out you were being attacked I- What if you had died. I wouldn't die like that… I couldn't but you- Fuck, Sylvain I was worried. I couldn't stand it."

Sylvain's so happy to hear his name and fuck in the same sentence that he doesn't realize at first that Felix is crying. 

His hand goes to Felix's face. Felix doesn't jerk away.   
" I might seem like I lost my edge now that I'm a Margrave. But I had no plans on dying either. I promised. You remember?"

Felix glares at him. " Of course I remember."

He takes a breath. " I want you to kidnap me. I want to stay here with you. I want to die with you."

It takes everything in Sylvain not to laugh. " Can't we… can't we live together instead?"

Felix looks away. " If you tell the others I'll stab you. I want to see them again too but. I need to get myself together."

"Fine by me."

Felix frowns at Sylvain disapprovingly. Sylvain can only grin.

" Stay as long as you like… Do whatever you want. I just want to see you again."

" I'm sorry." Felix kisses him again. His hand travels down to Sylvain's trousers. " I… I need you. I really do. All this time I- I thought about you."

Sylvain shifts to grab hold of Felix's hand. As gently as he can manage. 

" Listen, Fe. I'm glad you're using your manners and all and I wanted you too. I can't do that to you when you're crying. Now… if we fuck and it's so good that it makes you cry…. that's fine." He laughs. 

" I'm not crying," Felix lies. 

"Felix… If you're staying here then… we don't need to fuck right here on the floor. Not that I'm opposed but-"

Felix kisses him again. " I'm not opposed either," he says. " It's fine. I just… it's been so long and I should have told you before. We should have done this years ago."

Sylvain can't argue that. And he doesn't want to. 

Felix smirks. " What. You live here now so you're suddenly a gentleman. If you don't… do it to me then I'm going to do it by myself."

What does he have to be so stubborn for?

Sylvain smiles. " Felix, are you sure?"

" No. I always get on top of people and kiss them for no reason."

" Well, now I'm really jealous of the mercenaries."

" You wouldn't need to be if you just fucked me." Felix practically growls in Sylvain's ear. 

He's so hard now. So warm. It'd be a waste to cum now when they haven't done much of anything yet.

Sylvain can fix that. He kisses Felix back. Pulls him down so they're both laying down together. Runs his hands over the shirt that was getting in the way of things. Ripping it open further. Before slipping one of his hands into Felix's small clothes.

Sylvain is about to ask if he's sure it's ok. If he can manage words. Felix wraps his hand around Sylvain's cock. He's really rough. Kind of unskilled really and Sylvain doesn't exactly like the side of himself that hope's it's because Felix hasn't done anything with anyone else. 

Sylvain rubs Felix and he's suddenly so loud. Even as Sylvain kisses him. Some of the moans and little gasps get caught in his throat. Screaming out his name, how much he likes it.   
Sylvain thinks to tease him again but he resists the urge. He moans things too. About how hot he thinks Felix is. How much he wanted to do this. How it's like a dream. 

Felix bites down on Sylvain's shirt. His back arches and he cries out. He cums on Sylvain's hand. 

It's quick. It's warm. Sylvain wants more. He's greedy though, so it's to be expected. 

" Mmm .. You just...ahh took a bath. I can take one with you this time." Sylvain laughs. 

"Shut up." Felix pants. Any threat lost in the way he smiles and curls up next to Sylvain 

Sylvain moves his hand over his own erection. Because Felix hardly can anymore. It's no time at all before he cums as well. 

" I really love you, Fe. You know that right? I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." The words sort of tumble out of him and for as long as he's been waiting to say them it's no wonder. If by chance Felix does leave again, better to have said the words then not at all. 

" Stop apologizing… We've both done enough of that. It was my fault anyway… " Felix mutters. His voice was still absolutely wrecked. " I love you too." He whispers. " Now go to sleep." 

Sylvain suspects that it's because Felix still doesn't want to talk about his emotions. But it's fine. He's here. 

"Did leading a group of mercenaries make you bossier than you already were? Heh, but you know, I'll sleep with you wherever you want me too, Fe."

Felix sighs. 

Further buries himself into Sylvain's chest. " This shirt is ruined."

"It's fine. Do you really need to wear shirts anyway?"

Much to Sylvain's disappointment and not at all surprisingly, Felix answers. "Yes, I need to wear them. Ugh, and I need to talk to them."

" I'm going to hire those mercenaries permanently. I'm going to invite them to the wedding." Sylvain laughs. They'd definitely gone about things completely backward. 

Felix groans. " You want to?" 

" Yeah. Do you?"

"...Yeah."

" Good. I mean I think I have to… I am a gentleman after all."

Sylvain expects to be punched again. Felix kisses him instead. 

" Really though. I need to sleep. Thirty minutes. I just-" Felix yawns "ran those bandits off for you. Tomorrow we're going to train. I can't get here and then have you dying on me."

Sylvain laughs. " Sure." He's so happy that he doesn't even mind the prospect of fighting.   
Felix really does go to sleep. He looks peaceful now at least. Though with a ripped up shirt and fluids all over everything maybe not that peaceful. 

Sylvain realizes he's sort of trapped here. On the floor with Felix clinging to his chest. Sylvain wraps his arm around Felix. There isn't anywhere he'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sylvain birthday week! Thanks for reading! This was orginally a quick chaste short fic about the Sylvain Felix ending in the game which I didn't like. It turned into smut and I think that's what Sylvain would have wanted.   
> @Tavitay on twitter!


End file.
